thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Nala (The Lion King: Revisited)
Queen Nala is the main protagonist of The Lion King: Revisited. She is an adult lioness, the queen of Pride Rock, and the mate of Simba, with whom she has a daughter, Kiara, and a son, Kion. Appearance Nala's pelt is tawny, while her muzzle and underbelly are paler in color. Her eyes are greenish-blue. Personality Aided by the tempting adventure offers of her friend Simba, Nala is rambunctious as a cub and never known to turn down a chance at fun. Even the sound of a predator-infested elephant graveyard is enough to perk her senses, with her eager curiosity constantly leading her deeper and deeper into adventure; and trouble. Though brave and curious, young Nala can be understandably foolish, not understanding the troubles of flirting with danger. Her mischievous nature and carefree attitude are dangerous when mixed with her thirst for adventure. As a cub, Nala is known to be sassy, being defensive of her own accomplishments and giving her best friend cheek when prompted. Though Simba sometimes tries to claim her ideas as his own, Nala will not stand for being overlooked and is clever and strong enough to do something about it. Despite this, Nala is an encouraging friend, kind to Simba even when he makes an error. No matter what he says or does, she maintains the friendship, grieving heavily when he supposedly dies. Come adulthood, Nala has become much more mature, practically built on persistence and responsibility. Scar's poor reign has made her realize the importance of accountability, as she has seen firsthand what Simba's lack of interest in the Pride Lands has caused. She often tries to speak sense to Simba, standing as his voice of reason, firm and resolute in her beliefs with a cutting edge to her argument. Nala isn't one to be stamped down with words, as she can hold her own in a verbal battle, parrying each of Simba's defenses with offenses of her own. No amount of yelling and accusations can beat down Nala's stubborn nature. Nala is also known to be a fearless and loyal friend, willing to stand up to the much larger Scar in order to help her friend assume the throne. She is also the first lioness to leap into battle, rendering her courageous and willing to fight both physically and verbally for justice. Her steadfast faithfulness in Simba and her ready assistance mark her a loyal friend who is willing to put aside her own fears in order to do what is right and help a friend. Once Nala becomes a queen, she grows much more reserved and wise, no longer as spunky as she used to be. Unlike Simba, she is very relaxed in her dealings with Kiara, trusting her daughter to take care of herself. Her gentle words and sound advice serve as a softener to Simba's hard edge, helping him realize that Kovu may not be the killer he was raised to be. Nala herself can see past Kovu's rough exterior to the hero who is longing to claw out, and she is not one to judge him for his past. She does, however, support Simba in his decisions, always standing by his side no matter what the consequences. Nala is also supportive of Kion, as unlike Simba at first, Nala knew that her son was ready to take on responsibilities as leader of the Lion Guard. History Cubhood Nala is first seen asleep, cradled in Sarafina's paws as Simba runs through the den, intent on waking his father for a morning lesson. Later that day, Nala is being bathed by her mother Sarafina. Simba greets her, whispering to her that he's just heard about a great place which they can explore. Nala points out through clenched teeth that she's in the middle of a bath, accepting her mother's cleansing licks while Simba is abducted by Sarabi and given a bath of his own. While her mother washes her lower back, Nala remarks that the place they're going to had better not be dumb. Simba reassures her that it's really cool, but Sarabi gets suspicious. Nala disapproves of this "place" being around the water hole, asking what's so special about it. Simba whispers through clenched teeth that "he'll show her when they get there," hinting that they aren't really going to the water hole. Nala realizes this immediately, asking her mother for permission to accompany Simba. She then joins him in charming Sarabi into letting them go, and equally disapproves of Zazu keeping an eye on them. As they tread toward the water hole, Nala asks Simba in a whisper what their true destination is, to which Simba responds that it's an elephant graveyard Nala responds with excitement, but Simba shushes her, reminding her that Zazu is hovering just above them. Nala asks how they can get rid of him, and the two cubs begin to whisper a plan to each other, something Zazu mistakes as them being romantic. The cubs glance at each other, shifting in confusion when Zazu mentions them being "betrothed" and similar terms they don't understand. Nala asks for clarification, and both cubs recoil in disgust when they realize that they are to be married someday. Nala comments that them being married would be "weird" and points out that since Simba is the future king, Zazu must do what he says when Simba states to do away with the betrothal. Zazu says he doesn't, not yet anyway, telling Simba that he's shaping up to be a pretty pathetic king. The two cubs proceed into "I Just Can't Wait to be King" in order to distract Zazu, trapping him underneath the underside of a rhino and bounding away. Nala happily remarks on how they lost Zazu, pointing out to Simba that the plan was her idea when he tries to take credit, and pins him when he decides to tackle her and teases him. He pushes her off and he tackles her again, only to be pinned and teased again. A geyser interrupts the two, and the cubs realize that they've arrived at the Elephant Graveyard. Nala wanders into the hyenas' home, wondering if the elephant's brains are still inside its head. Simba begins to trot forward to find out. Zazu has caught up to them, though, and demands that they return to the Pride Lands, very aware that they are in danger. Before they can return, Shenzi, Kamari, and Azizi exit the large skull the two cubs were intent on checking out and accuse the trio of trespassing. Zazu begins to herd the two out of the place, but the hyenas corner them, making it apparent that they desire the cubs as food, and while they're distracted, Nala and Simba make a run for it. Zazu is snatched from the air, and the cubs go back to find him, challenging the hyenas and ending up running for their lives again. Nala and Simba scale up a mass of bones, but the young lioness slides down toward the menacing jaws of Shenzi, but before the hyena can do any harm to her, Simba slashes the hyena across the face while Nala gets away. The two cubs attempt to climb an elephant skeleton but can't get a good grip, weakening the slim strip of flesh that they are jumping on. They fall through and are cornered in the deceased animal's ribcage. Nala hides behind Simba as he tries to scare the hyenas off with his kittenish roar, but Mufasa comes to the rescue, drowning out Simba's roar with his own powerful one. He beats, pins, and scares off the hyenas, turning his fury on Zazu and then Simba for disobeying him. As they trot away, Nala quietly tells Simba that she had thought he was very brave. The cubs walk through the clearing in silence, and Mufasa commands Zazu to take Nala home. She glances back at Simba, leaving the father and son alone. Nala is last seen as a cub the following night when Scar breaks the news to the rest of the pride about Mufasa and Simba's deaths in the gorge. She nuzzles against her mother's leg and sheds a single tear, looking on in shock and fear as the hyenas close in on Pride Rock. Young adulthood Many years later, Nala, now a fit young lioness, relentlessly chases Pumbaa through the Hakuna Matata (location)|jungle when he strays too far from Timon in pursuit of a beetle. She expertly keeps up with the warthog as he tries to throw her off by turning and twisting. Just as she lunges to kill him and Timon, Simba charges toward her, surprising her. The two fight, with Nala clawing at Simba's head, shoulders, face, and mane until he tackles her, and she uses her signature move, pinning him hard to the ground. When Simba says her name, she becomes surprised and gets off him, inquiring about his identity. It only takes her a second to realize that "Simba" is the name of the dead prince and that this is the same lion. The two greet each other excitedly, asking each other what they're doing in the jungle until Timon, confused as to why they are no longer fighting, breaks it up and demands to know what's going on. Simba introduces Nala to his two friends, and Nala is pleasured to meet them. She then turns her attention back to Simba, musing about what will happen when everyone finds out that he's been here all this time. She unknowingly recites Scar's words exactly when she asks Simba what Sarabi will think. When Simba tells her that no one has to know, she tells him that everyone thinks he's dead as Scar had told the pride about the stampede. Simba asks her for more, but the lioness insist that it doesn't matter since he's alive and the true king. Timon scoffs at this, telling Nala that she has her "lions crossed." When Pumbaa begins worshiping Simba, the young lion tells him to stop. Timon corrects Pumbaa's word choice, laughingly saying that Simba isn't the king. He then curiously asks Simba if he is. Simba abruptly replies no, and Nala objects. He reinforces his argument, moving to walk off. Privately annoyed with Timon and Pumbaa's presence, Nala politely asks the two to excuse them for a few minutes. Once they are gone, Nala points out sadly to Simba how much his return will mean to everyone; especially her. Simba reassures her that it's okay, and Nala nuzzles him, telling him that she's really missed him. The two continue to nuzzle each other, their affection leading into "Can You Feel the Love Tonight", where Simba and Nala begin to fall in love. Simba gives Nala a tour of the jungle, asking her if she thinks it's a great place. Nala says it's beautiful but begins to ask again why he hasn't returned home if he's been alive this whole time. She is unsatisfied with Simba's answer of wanting to "get out on his own" and "live his own life," seriously telling him that they've really needed him at home. When he denies this, Nala again reinforces that he's the king, and again Simba denies this, claiming that Scar is. Nala tells him about the chaos that's been brewing in the Pride Lands under Scar's rule, telling Simba that if he doesn't return, everyone will starve. Once more, Simba says that he can't go back, moving to flee from Nala's questioning. Simba points out that Nala has left as well, but she counters by telling him that she only left to find help. Having found Simba, Nala realizes that he is their only hope. When again Simba denies and sarcastically apologizes to her, Nala tells him that he isn't the Simba she remembers and that she is disappointed in him. Simba again moves to get away from her, admitting that he is now different and grumbling at how her words reflected his father's. In turn, Nala grumbles that at least one of them sounds like Mufasa and is willing to take up their responsibility. This response infuriates Simba, and the two launch into a brief but heated conflict. Nala tries again, softly this time, to get Simba to tell her what he has been through, responding angrily when Simba refuses to tell her anything. After Simba decides to return, Nala is still in the jungle, looking for him. She finds Timon and Pumbaa in hopes that they know where Simba has gone off to. Rafiki tells them from atop a tree that "the king has returned." Upon hearing this, Nala is unable to believe that Simba has gone back, and after explaining the situation to Timon and Pumbaa, she runs off to assist him. Just as Simba gets an eyeful of his home which has been utterly destroyed by Scar, Nala appears by his side, Timon and Pumbaa in tow, and the four head toward Pride Rock. They sneak past the hyenas, using Timon and Pumbaa to lure some of the others away, and Simba tells Nala to find Sarabi and rally the lionesses while he looks for Scar. Sarabi is with Scar, however, so Nala herself leads the lionesses to Pride Rock just as Scar assaults Sarabi and Simba confronts Scar. Scar brings up Mufasa's death, and Nala confusedly asks what Scar is talking about. Upon hearing the "truth," the lionesses are shocked, Sarabi refusing to believe it. Nala shrieks in horror when Scar backs Simba over the edge of Pride Rock and is the first lioness to lunge forward when Scar admits that he, not Simba, is the one who killed Mufasa. After Simba emerges victoriously from his fight with Scar, he embraces Sarabi and Nala before taking his rightful place as king. The lionesses watch with relief and joy as Simba ascends Pride Rock and roars across his reclaimed kingdom with the lionesses roaring back in reply. Some time later, after the Pride Lands are restored to their former glory, Nala becomes Simba's queen. The two, along with Timon and Pumbaa, stand on the promontory of Pride Rock as they proudly watch the assembly of the animals below Pride Rock. Then Rafiki arrives, cradling their newborn cub, and Simba and Nala happily watch as Rafiki presents the next in line to the throne to the animals of the Pride Lands. Adulthood Seasons later, Simba and Nala now have a daughter named Kiara. Nala's parenting approach contrasts with Simba's need to know that his daughter is safe. She later tells Kiara to mind her father. She then has a discussion with Simba after Kiara runs off to play by herself. However, Nala's advice to let Kiara roam is ignored when Simba sends Timon and Pumbaa to look after their daughter. While the duo kept their eyes on her, Nala gives birth to another cub, and smiles encouragingly at him. She later appears when she, Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, and two other members of the pride arrive to rescue Kiara from Zira after seeing her with Kovu near the Outlands. When Zira leaves after having a confrontation with Simba, Nala notices that Simba wants to stay behind so he can discipline Kiara, and she returns with the others to Pride Rock. Nala is present when Rafiki and Simba come to the conclusion that Kion is to lead the new Lion Guard. She later witnesses an antelope stampede started by Janja and his minions, and watches as her son Kion leads the Lion Guard into battle. During the dry season, Nala is present for Makini's introduction to the royal family. When Kiara volunteers to help Ma Tembo locate water, Nala agrees that it would be a good experience for her, and she and Simba allow Makini to accompany Kiara as well. When Kiara's friends, Tiifu and Zuri, try to follow the pair, Nala halts them and offers to spend the day with them instead, much to Tiifu and Zuri's pleasure. Nala later appears in amidst the crowd of animals following Ma Tembo as the elephant searches for water. Nala is present during the Kumbuka celebration. When Simba is stung by a scorpion, she stays by her mate's side until he is healed. Nala is present at Pride Rock when the Pride Landers gather to discuss whether they should leave the Pride Lands. She then follows Kion to Mizimu Grove to see Makini's baobab seed, which survived the previous fire, and watches as Makini plants the seed. Nala and her family are at Pride Rock surrounded by fire. With help from Hadithi and Anga, she and her family are safe. Soon Scar appears and says that Kion and the guard are gone. She is astonished, but relieved that they're okay. Scar says that they can't stop him. The herds soon start to panic, but Kion says that Scar was just trying to scare them. Soon Janja and Jasiri come by and Janja says, he knows how to defeat Scar. He says that Kion should roar at him. After discussing the plan everyone goes to get some rest. The next morning, Kion leads Simba's army into the battle of Kenya, including Nala. When Timon and Pumbaa's fleet arrive, Nala and Kiara are aided by Sarabi, Tiifu, Zuri, and three other lionesses. However, the battle is stopped when Scar unleashes his biggest roar to cause the volcano erupting. After the defeat of Scar's spirit and Ushari's death, Nala celebrates over the Pride Landers' victory. She later heads back to the lair of the Lion Guard when Kiara notices Kion's scar. Rafiki says that Kion needs to go to the Tree of Life in order to heal himself. Anga then becomes the new Keenest of Sight, while Ono becomes the Smartest. Simba wishes them safe travels and Nala hopes they'll be back for Kiara's first hunt. She nuzzles Simba as she sees her son and the guard off. Years later, Kiara has grown into a young adult. Nala talks to Kiara before her first hunt and nuzzles her affectionately. She next appears when Kiara is rescued by Kovu and reminds Simba that he owes Kovu their daughter's life due to royal protocol. She is present that night when Simba has a nightmare about trying to rescue his father during a hyena stampede. However, she is fast asleep and remains silent after the nightmare. As Kiara and Kovu spend time together in the grasslands that night, Nala finds Simba on a hill, desperately trying to seek advice from the great kings of the past. She consults him, seeing the good in Kovu that Simba cannot see past due to Kovu being Scar's heir. Nala urges him to get to know Kovu more. Nala is then seen the next day standing next to Simba after he was injured in an ambush set up by Zira. She then sees Kovu arrive outside Pride Rock and watches Kiara go to greet him, only to be stopped by Simba, who believes that Kovu was part of the ambush. Nala looks on as Kiara tries and fails to get Simba to listen to Kovu. When Simba banishes Kovu from the Pride Lands, Nala's expression shows that she is shocked by his decision, before watching Kiara rush forward to try and stop the exile, only to be stopped by the other lionesses. Nala is not seen with the other lionesses when Kiara flees her father. Nala is present at the final battle when she confronts Vitani. Vitani taunts her about Kiara's disappearance, and the lionesses attack each other with Nala outmatching Vitani. After Kiara prevents Zira from killing Simba, the two fall down the gorge. Nala yells directions to Simba as he leaps into the gorge to rescue Kiara, who is stranded above the swollen river. As Simba rescues Kiara and helps her back up the ledge, Nala is relieved to see her daughter safe and sound, and the two embrace. After Simba reconciles with Kovu and the reformed Outsiders, Nala and the others journey back to Pride Rock, where she and Simba proudly witness Rafiki blessing the union of Kiara and Kovu. They then lead the procession, with the new couple Kiara and Kovu following them, to the promontory of Pride Rock, where they all let out a loud roar across the Pride Lands. Nala and Simba are on top of Pride Rock when Kion comes home. They are overjoyed to see him and Simba welcomes him home as he and Nala embrace him. Nala is still worried about Kion's scar, but he says he'll always have it and that he's healed. The rest of the guard comes up and Simba asks how their journey was. Beshte says that everyone found something special at the Tree of Life. Nala meets the guard's new friend Azaad who helped them get back to the Pride Lands. Simba explains what happened to Zira and why Kovu and Vitani have joined their Pride. Soon, Timon, Pumbaa, and Basi come and reunite with Bunga and Beshte. That night Simba and his family talk to Mufasa then head inside Pride Rock. The next day Kion's guard and Vitani's guard have a contest to see who will be the next Lion guard. Kion decides to give up his Roar then Askari appears to congratulate Kion on his mastery of the Roar. Kion and his old guard decided to go back to the Tree of Life and help the Night Pride. A year later, Nala proudly watches as Kion becomes King of the Tree of Life and marries Rani. Family *'Mate:' Simba *'Daughter:' Kiara *'Son:' Kion Behind the scenes * Nala is voiced by Gabrielle Union. Moira Kelly, who previously voiced the character in the films, served as a voice double for Union. * Nala replaces Simba as the film's main protagonist, while he is the main deuteragonist of Revisited. Category:WindowsMyers2018 Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Females Category:Lions Category:Lionesses Category:Pride Landers Category:Queens Category:Royalty Category:Parents Category:Adults Category:The Lion King: Revisited